User talk:Gaarmyvet/archive1
Welcome! Hi Gaarmyvet -- we are excited to have S. M. Stirling Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "S. M. Stirling Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You're doing a really awesome job setting up this wiki; your templates look really nice! If you ever have any questions about how things work or I can help set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 21:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Bullets and Numbering Hi Jim. I'm not sure what you mean by this: :There is one thing you might be able to help me with. I like to use bullets, but don't care for the way they appear in the center of a paragraph instead of at the first line. I changed Dies the Fire to numbers, but, while the odd numbers stay at the top of their paragraphs, the even numbers show up at the bottom. Is this fixable? If so, please point me in the right direction. '' Do you dislike the indentations on the list? I switched Dies the Fire back to bullets and they line up against the left column for me. Or well, the bullets line up under the "K" in "Key Events" and the text follows thereafter. The numbered list you had made was indeed indented; the numbers line up under the "y" in "Key Events". However there is no difference between odd and even numbers. So I'm not really sure what your question is -- am I looking at the wrong thing? Are you seeing something different than I describe? -- Wendy (talk) 19:05, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Editor and moving Hi Jim -- The "source" button is on the top row, the last button on the right. It looks like a little terminal icon. However, there is also a place to insert templates ("Wiki Templates"); I think the template tool is one of the cooler parts of the rich-text editor, so give it a shot. It should do any template on the wiki. I'm not sure about the "Move" button -- I still see it. What page is it missing on? -- Wendy (talk) 02:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi again. So I'm trying to find answers to your questions. I have one answer now and will keep trying for some of the others... fair enough? Thanks for the screenshots -- they help a lot. :The problem with the bullets misaligning appears to be a known issue with IE7/8 and lists. The tech guys know it's broken and are working on trying to fix it. So it's a browser quirk, not an editor or skin quirk. On the plus side, anybody using a different browser will see a perfectly bulleted list; this is why I could never see the problem! On the other side I can only imagine how frustrating it is for you to see it look weird like that.... :I am able to add links with the rich text editor; so I'm not sure why that wasn't working for you. :I believe that if you want to use your original skin, the non-rich text editor should be robust with any of the skins. I'm not sure how important that is to you but thought I would mention it. Are you able to edit ok that way? If you are used to looking at source pages I'm guessing it might not look too strange, but I'm happy to help if you have any questions. The rich-text editor is fairly new and we're still working out the bugs (and in my case, learning how to use it), but the other one is pretty basic and should not cause any craziness... I hope it will make things easier and more fun again for you! -- Wendy (talk) 03:18, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh good -- I'm glad you're ok with the regular editor! Not that it matters much any more, but to answer some more of your questions: ::I did figure out where the source button is in the rich-text; you must have a fairly small screen, so the display line of buttons was turning into two lines; to save space only the top set was visible but you could see (if you look at those screencaps you posted) just a smidge of the second row also. The second line should have done a "fly out" when you moused up over it or clicked on it, and on the right hand side you would have seen the source button. ::The template insert thing was broken for me too -- it should have been possible to use with any template name and it wasn't. I reported that to the staff. ::In terms of finding other editors, have you considered advertising your wiki elsewhere? For example, you could put a link to the wiki from the wikipedia article if you edit there. You could also maybe post on a forum about it if you know of one with fans of S.M. Stirling. And if there are any non-wiki sites out there on these books, ask if you can do a link exchange with them. The best way to get more people to the wiki is to go where fans are and let them know it exists. -- Wendy (talk) 18:53, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the kind greeting. Judging by the time stamp you are in England...???? Billburton57 20:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) No problem just glad to help. I do have a question though could we upload pictures to certain pages. for example we know that the usa of boise army is alot like the roman army could i upload pictures of roman soldiers? or things like the basic concept of palisade fortress, and or Norman era style castles? if you could pass this information on to someone else if there in charge than that would be great to. thanks and i hope im not assuming to much here. PPA Edit What part on the Portland Protectorate Association were you unsure about. was there something on the page that i edited that you didn't agree with. If so I'd be interested to know maybe I got my facts wrong or was the format off? The PPA Edit question was by me Gunslinger6792 00:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC). I don't think i signed my post by the way my name is Craig and nice to meet you. * Nice to meet you, Craig. After reading one of the books, I created a line for a baronry in Forest Grove. I'm now unsure that I read it right, so I de-linked it so it wouldn't show as a red link until I know more. Among other things, I can't remember a '''Baron' Forest Grove doing anything. I'm re-reading while I wait for .-- 00:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) returning vandal Hi Jim. I'm really sorry you guys are having to deal with a vandal of this nature. I think some of the users at Lostpedia have checkuser privilege. If it's a dynamic IP, the ranges for blocking can be calculated within checkuser or using an external tool which can be more effective than simply blocking one IP at a time. Unfortunately if he is truly using proxies, there's pretty much no way to stop him, other than to block him each time he shows up. I am so sorry for your frustration! We have had a few of these on Muppet. Most of them get bored and wander away eventually because we ignore them completely other than to revert and block. We had one who was particularly persistent and we finally let him keep his account; we decided it was easier to monitor that than to keep identifying and blocking the new accounts. There is a Volunteer Spam Task Force for Wikia that you can post requests on if you ever need help handling the vandalism. But for an active, well-staffed wiki like Lostpedia, my guess is that you are usually on top of it anyhow. Hard to believe the show is over.... -- Wendy (talk) 03:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Categories Sure. I'm an admin over at the Harry Turtledove Wiki. Turtledove and Stirling are friends, and Turtledove contributed one story to Drakas! Feel free to pilfer, link, whatever as needed. TR 04:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Revert I see. I should probably stick to LoC; that's all I've actually read. Turtle Fan 02:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Lords of Creation TR and I are both fans of Lords of Creation. In fact, that's all the Stirling either of us have read. We're the admins of Turtledove's wiki and TR also runs Eric Flint's wiki so we've both got experience in doing AH wiki stuff. We look forward to chipping in. Turtle Fan 03:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * Hmmm, I didn't know there was a Turtledove wiki, but I should have guessed; he's certainly prolific enough. I stopped by and read the page on The Guns of the South, which is the only one of his I can remember reading; nicely done and a good format. I need to read more. I really need to get involved in another wiki. Well, not really. I'm also running, inactively, the Gabriel Allon wiki for fans of Daniel Silva's characters, but I haven't done much with it.-- 19:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well pop in any time, we're always looking for new people. Our GotS section has a lot of stubs that need developing, and with your experience as an administrator you can chip in on that side, too. ::Of course, I know that even with just the one Wiki, and with three active admins there, I still end up with more on my plate than I can usually get to, so taking on other projects is not something to go into lightly. (If the LoC stuff doesn't go up as quickly as we'd like.) Turtle Fan 22:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::*I am busiest at Lostpedia. Even now we have vandals showing up and personal attacks are a recurring problem. -- 20:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, yes, vandals. We find we get a lot of people who Google, for instance, Jochem Peiper, find the Turtlewiki article, don't realize where they are and rewrite it to an OTL biography with an indignant declaration that "This never happened!!" We've learned a few tricks for dealing with those, at least. Turtle Fan 21:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) AH Wikis Jim, we were thinking of forming some sort of group for AH Wikis to share resources and expertise and to cross-promote one another's work. Turtledove and Flint have been doing that informally for a while, but since there's so much overlap in the administrative teams it's been pretty informal. But if you commit this site to our group that would escalate it quite a bit. We might even be able to get Wiki HQ to grant us official status, as they've done for Sci-Fi and Fantasy wikis and no doubt a number of others. That, I think, would attract a lot of new AH fans, including, perhaps, anyone who wants to start a Wiki for John Birmingham or Peter Tsouras. I for one have always felt that we're all on the same team when it comes to raising the profile of alternate history as an entertainment genre. Turtle Fan 18:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) * Sorry it took med so long to get back to you but, yes, sounds good to me. It would be neat if the ad content for other wikis at the bottom of the pages could be weighed toward wikis in a group; that would be true for all groups, not just AH.-- 00:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC)